1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a circuit system and, more particularly, to a dimmer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the demand for more convenient, robust and economical goods continues to rise with advancements in industry and socio-economic development. As a result, products with more economic value are being developed to meet these and other needs.
A phase dimmer is still widely used in domestic and professional lighting applications. For a lighting device such as a ballast or LED driver circuit, a dummy load is placed in a circuit to suppress oscillation occurring when a phase dimmer is turned on.
However, such a dummy load is unnecessary after the dimmer is turned on. As a result, the dummy load increases the loss and affects the power factor of the circuit, especially in a lighting application that is not installed with a phase dimmer. Therefore, a simple method is needed to control dummy load operation in order to reduce the loss and improve the power factor of a circuit.
In summary, existing apparatuses and techniques still have obvious defects and need further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are endeavoring to find a solution, but no suitable method has been proposed.